Stupid Boy
by MissDevon
Summary: 2nd in series: in the aftermath of Natalie leaving John on the night before their wedding, more secrects are revealed and John is left to reevaluate his life. Buchanans, Vegas, Stole, Todd, Talia, M&M,


_I Never Promised You a Rose Garden Part 2_

**Stupid Boy**

Vicki exhaled and looked at Clint as he held back a laugh: "you find this amusing?" she asked him, a touch of anger, mixed with embarrassment in her voice as she rose and pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"Well, you have to admit, it took guts for her to do it. And to do it this way," he answered as he shook his head. "It certainly couldn't have been an easy decision for her to make. And she clearly has been mulling it over for sometime."

"And certainly should have spoken to someone about it," Marty said as she walked over to the couple. "You know, I've been telling John that he was walking a very fine line with Natalie for some time now. I just. . . well, I certainly didn't want to worry you about it," she said, purposely turning her attention to Vickie.

"Yeah, because I'm sure my daughter's been pouring her heart out to you. Seems that you're part of the problem from Evangeline's speech," Clint put in.

"Clint!" Vicki reprimanded.

"No," Marty sighed with a shake of her hair, "it's ok. I know that it's well known that Natalie thought I was a. . . problem for her and John. She showed up one day at my office throwing the accusation around. I told her she was paranoid. Apparently I was right. John had some doubts. . . I told him he should discuss them with her. That if he didn't and she found out . . . well, apparently she did. I just wanted to warn you that if she thinks that anyone in your family knew . . . its going to be bad. This. . . I have the feeling this is just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. I know she won't let me help her, but you really have to make her talk to someone. With all she's been through. . ."

"Marty. . . you have no idea what my daughter's been through. And from what I've heard, your advice to Jessie hasn't exactly been the most productive. So. . . Vicki and I were in the middle of something. . ." Clint interrupted.

"Clint. . ." Vicki got out through gritted teeth and then turned to Marty: "you have to excuse him. We're both just worried about Natalie. I'll make sure she. . she talks to someone."

"Good. That's all I needed to hear. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her," Marty said softly. "And it would be unprofessional of me not to make sure that she got the help she needed. . ." she added as she placed a comforting hand on Vicki's arm. . .

Vincent stood off to the side shaking his head, listening to what was being said through a small transmitter that one of his men had made sure had made it onto Marty's clothes. "Damn doc, you're good. . . just not _that_ good," he laughed and shifted as he took out the ear piece. "Make sure her son gets those papers before she gets home."

"You want me to delay her with car trouble?" Sean asked.

"No. No reason she should get to make extra time with McBaine. Especially not tonight. Get going. I'm going to go say hello to Layla and split after making sure Balsom thinks I had no idea this was going to happen."

"If you say so boss."

"Marty, do you mind?" Clint reiterated.

"No, I'll be on my way," she answered dropping her hand and slinking out.

"Really, Clint, that was rude," Vicki started as she went to pick up her purse.

"I thought so myself," he started, then at her look stopped, "you mean _me?!?!_"

"Marty was just trying to help."

"Oh, of course she was. And Natalie is just a paranoid girl who doesn't know anything. Who is so insecure that she had no reason to question the intentions of the man who proposed to her and walk out on him the day before they were supposed to get married!" Clint retorted. "Really, Vicki. You didn't think it was odd how it went from a long engagement to a short one? How she did all the planning and he just went along? Didn't you hear the story about how he didn't know that he was going to need to ask more than Michael to stand up for him?"

Vicki shook her head: "most men aren't involved and don't think about those sorts of things anyway."

"Did you even watch those two together lately or have you completely forgotten what its like to be in love?" he asked annoyed. "The undercurrents have been there since the night she left her car at Jessica's. I'm just glad she figured out before the wedding that she didn't want to go through with it."

"As opposed to what?"

"You really don't see what's been going on. . ." he started as Dorian came over.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Dorian started. "I can leave if you want. . . but I. . . I called Kelly and told her what happened so that she can Kevin would be able to make the corrections needed to their arrangements."

"Dorian, this is a family matter, your input really isn't needed," Vicki remarked.

"And yet Marty Sagebrook's was," Clint responded angrily, noting as Vicki only stiffened and looked away. "And right there is the problem, in spades. Good night Vicki. Dorian, I'll drive you home, if you don't mind me making a couple of stops on the way."

"No, of course not Clint. I know you're probably worried about Natalie. And she of course will need her father right now. If you think its best, I can get a ride with Adrianna," Dorian fluttered.

"No. I'll take you. I'd like the company. . ."

* * *

Asa looked over at Renee and shook his head: "I told you that boy wasn't good enough for her."

"You never think anyone's good enough," Renee shot back on an exasperated sigh.

"And so far, I've been right. Well, except, maybe for Antonio," he admitted grudgingly as Bo came over. "You have any idea she was going to do this?"

"No, Pa, I didn't," Bo admitted as she took a seat at the table. "But Natalie hasn't been confiding in me as much as she used to since she started working for Evangeline. But then again, I should've known something was up when she changed the time table."

"I should've too. There was something different. The closer the day came the less happiness there seemed to be in that girl's eyes. . ." Renee sighed.

"I should run that boy out of town," Asa muttered.

Bo laughed: "John's going to be paying in ways you can't even dream up, Pa. Guys around the office where pissed off enough at him when Natalie took the job for Vang. Blamed him for it. Her leaving completely. . . they'll make his life hard for some time to come. . . the sad thing is. . . I think. . . no, I know he loves her. . . he just. . . he can't get his act together enough to make her truly believe it. Hell, Michael didn't entirely believe it. I heard him asking him a few times if he were sure. I thought he was just teasing him. Made a couple of jokes myself about whether or not Antonio and I would have to handcuff him to the altar to make sure he didn't run. . ."

"And in the end she did," Renee muttered.

"One thing's for sure. Natalie's never been a stupid girl," Asa laughed. "And you gotta admit. It took grit to do it this way. She definitely made her point."

* * *

Jessica smiled at some of the people who were milling around the club as she searched for her husband, finally heading to the back. Slowly, she followed the hall, taking in the refurbished halls and the raised voices. Freezing when she recognized them and as their words started to take hold:

"Don't," Antonio yelled. "You're my _brother_! I'm supposed to be able to trust _you!_"

"I warned you, Antonio," Christian defended in a self-righteous tone. "I told you that Nash couldn't be trusted. That he wasn't your friend."

"We're not talking about Nash right now! We're talking about the fact that you knew that Jessica and Nash were sneaking around behind my back!"

"Tonio. . ."

"Don't, Chris! Don't stand there and lie to me," Antonio said, moving to stand toe to toe with his brother. "You knew. You knew. What? Is this some sort of pay back? What she choose to marry me when she wouldn't marry you? She cheated on you so I should have to face the same fate?"

"You know nothing about the relationship I have and had with Jessica!" Christian yelled back.

"You think I didn't suspect it?" Antonio asked as he spun around and started to pace the office. "You think I didn't know that she. . she calls out his name in her sleep. I found them back here the night of the fire. You think I thought it was nothing? But I have a daughter that calls her mommy. A daughter that doesn't understand the difference between Jess and Tess between pre integration Jess and this new one. Hell, I barely do! I don't know the difference between them anymore than I know the difference between the Christian who died in Vegas and John Doe and the man who stands before me now. What I do know it that the Christian who died--- my brother--- he would have told me that my wife was screwing around on me. He wouldn't have put me in danger after I was almost killed once trying to save her and her lover. And even more so, he wouldn't have put my daughters in danger. So Christian. I know this much. My brother---- he's dead."

"Antonio. . .. you're mad. . . you're not thinking straight. . . you're. . ."

"You're right! I'm mad! I'm angry! I'm not thinking straight! Because just about everyone I know has lied to me! Hell, about the only person who could possibly understand me right now is Natalie and she's not around because her fiancé drove her out of town because he couldn't decide if he wanted to marry her or not. I wish I had had her guts to call off my wedding to Jessica. I wish Jessica had had her sister's guts to call it off when she realized she had feelings left for Nash. Hell, I wished she had the guts to stop hiding in the hall right now, eavesdropping on us and come in here and admit to whatever it is she did or didn't do with Nash. But she won't.

And you know what. The only person in the whole thing who's been honest has been Nash. He said he loved Tess. Said he loved Jess. Would do whatever she wanted him to. Even lie. And he did lie for her. But he never pretended to be anything he wasn't.

And you did.

And that, I can never forgive you for.

You're not my brother.

My brother, he would've had my back. Not my wife's. Not her lover's. Mine and his niece's. He wouldn't have given RJ Gannon and inch of ammunition to take Jamie away, and you. . . you gave him an open invitation."

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Cole called as he got up from the couch and crossed the room of the apartment he lived in with his mother.

As was often the case, he couldn't help but wish his father was still with them.

It hadn't been so lonely then.

His mother had been different then.

Happier.

There more.

Sighing, he opened the door only to find no one there, "well, that figures," he muttered as he started to close the door, only to stop as an envelop on the ground caught his eye. Curious he bent and picked it up, to find his name written in black bold letters. "Star must have had Langston drop something off," he muttered as he closed the door and crossed the room.

Happier now, he dropped onto the couch and started to pull out papers, as he did he stared at them in confusion.

He knew immediately they weren't from Star.

There were newspaper clippings about her mother being in a car accident with his father and the death of a baby boy---- her mother's son, and he realized in something a kin to horror, his father's also.

There was a marriage certificate for his mother and someone named Dylan Moody, as well as divorce papers, and notes indicating that the reason for the divorce had been his father.

And then there was a birth certificate from Ireland and guardianship papers.

With his name, but not his parents, at least not on one. . .

The other papers, including a missing persons report for the daughter of Margaret and Patrick Thornhart fell unheeded to the floor as he stumbled to the bathroom just in time to be sick. . .

* * *

John looked over at Marty as she crossed the parking lot to him: "I guess I interrupted, huh?" she asked as she looked down at her shoes, trying to act demure.

"Yeah, guess you did," John answered as he looked out at the parking lot.

"You ok?"

"You care?" he asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You know I do, John. I consider you a friend," she added as she stepped towards him and put her hand on his arm, "I had hoped by now that you considered me the same."

John laughed hollowly: "You know, Natalie was right. You are good. So good, I didn't even see it coming," he said as he turned towards her. "What exactly are you after Doc?"

"John, Natalie has serious issues. We've discussed this before. She's paranoid. She's, I'm afraid to say, possibly becoming delusional. What she's done tonight proves it. She had everything she wanted and she threw it all away."

"She heard us."

"What?"

"At the apartment that day. When I told you I hadn't meant to propose yada yada yada. Remember, she came in, asked what I shouldn't wait that long for. I said you thought I should have a profile done? She kept fishing. I see that now. She gave me out after out and I didn't take it," John answered. "I just kept thinking that all she wanted was the wedding. Even when we got into an argument about the size of the wedding party at Antonio and Jessica's, I didn't get it. She didn't want the wedding. She wanted to commitment. She wanted to know that I wasn't going to just shut her out again. That I was going to be the guy who was going to stay.

I wasn't ready to be anyone's husband. Remember, I told you that?"

"I remember," Marty answered, confused, because she wasn't expecting him to react like this. She had expected him to be angry at Natalie for making a fool of him, not for him to be introspective. In fact, she hadn't thought him capable of being able to look at himself and see his own failings.

"Funny thing. I basically already was and didn't know it. We fought. We made up. We made plans together. We knew each other. And we were both so afraid of losing each other that we didn't. . . she held on too tight and I was afraid to hold on at all. Now she's let go and I have nothing to hold onto. And I'm standing here, in a parking lot talking to you because I have no idea how to find her and I know her well enough to know that she won't talk to me even if I could and all I want to do is go back and propose. Funny, you, I have the words for. Her I never did."

Marty sighed: "don't you think that tells you something?"

"Maybe. Then again. Maybe not," he answered as Michael walked over with Marci, "Hey, Johnny, look, I ummm. . . I called mom. . . she and Shannon said if you want they can still come but. . ."

"Hey, if she can get a refund on the ticket she might as well not. You two were going out this summer anyway. Shannon really shouldn't waste the money," John answered. "I'll call and tell them when I get home."

"You going to be ok?" Marci asked.

"Yeah. But, let me steal your husband tomorrow for a while?" John asked.

"I'll talked to Rex about getting a keg," Michael commented.

"That's probably not the best idea," Marty put in.

"Who asked you?" Marci wondered. "And I'll talk to him," she corrected her husband as she turned her attention back to the men. "He's more likely to do it if I ask, and if he still saids no I'll get Lindsey to talk to him."

"Thanks Marci, give the kid a kiss for me," John said quickly as he bent down to kiss his sister-in-law's cheek. "See you tomorrow, Mikey."

"OK, Johnny," Michael sighed as he watched his brother walk off.

"Drinking the afternoon away is probably not the most productive way for your brother to be handling things," Marty said stiffly.

"Like my wife said: nobody asked for your opinion, Dr. Sagebrook. In fact, as far as I'm concerned my brother would be a whole lot better off if you weren't around. We all would. Hell, Natalie would more than likely still be around if it weren't for you."

"Your brother and Natalie had problems long before I entered the picture."

"What picture?" Marci chimed in. "You aren't part of any picture where John's concerned."

Shaking her hair back Marty sighed and started again condescendingly: "I meant that fugitively."

"Whatever," Michael huffed. "Natalie and my brother would've worked through most of this pre-wedding stuff if you hadn't of interfered.'

"Funny, I heard it was you who put a lot of weight of proposal vs. break up into his head. So before you start passing guilt around, you might want to look in the mirror. Oh, and hold one up to your wife. I mean, who thinks it's a good idea to give a grieving girlfriend the engagement ring the guy never got to give her?" Marty asked. "Its just such perfect form. . ." she added before stalking off.

"She thinks we're to blame for this?" Marci asked, than paused and thought over what Marty had said. "Oh, no. Michael. We didn't really add to this did we?"

"We were only trying to help. . ." he defended.

"But we didn't. . .I mean. . . I was thinking how I would've felt if it were me and Al and well me and Al were soooo different from your brother and Natalie and . . . we did add to this. . ."

"Yeah.. You better ask Rex for two kegs."

"I guess so. . ."

* * *

"Well, that was some show," Vincent said as she came upon Layla, Adriana, Rex, and Tate.

"You could say that," Rex muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Layla demanded.

Vincent shrugged: "was invited.'

"By who?" Tate asked.

"The run away bride," Vincent answered with a smirk.

"You certainly seem real concerned for Natalie there," Layla snarked.

"I never thought John was good enough for her. She knew that."

"Then why come?" Rex asked.

"She asked me to."

"Since when did you two become so close?" Layla wondered.

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

"Maybe," he laughed. "And we got tight when we thought John was Hugh. We had some experiences in common. Stayed close."

"Yeah, because she really loved what you did to my cousin," Adrianna had to get in.

"She didn't like it," Vincent admitted. "She didn't like a lot of things I did. Hell, I don't agree with some of the choices she's made. Doesn't mean we can't be friends. And business partners."

"Business partners?" Layla asked.

"She's backing one of my new ventures. Part of the reason I came tonight. Anyway, since nothings going on here, I'm going to head out. Maybe drive down to AC. Go to 40 40. Any takers?" he asked looking pointedly at Layla.

"We all have other plans," she answered for the group turning her back on him.

"Too bad. .. could've been interesting. . . everyone." he acknowledged before walking off.

Watching him go Rex turned to the women with him, "why do I get the feeling that he's up to something?"

"Because he usually is?" Layla suggested.

"Maybe. . ." Rex sighed. "I just hope that if it involves Natty, its not too bad. . ."

"Well, if she got involved with him, she was asking for troub. . ." Adrianna started only to stop. "Oh my g-d. What's going on over there?"

"Where?" Tate asked

"Across the room," she indicated in a panic. "It looks like Christian and Jessica are arguing. But. . ."

"But if Christian isn't careful he's going to have a bunch of LPD's finest on him if he's lucky," Rex put in as he started to move towards the area with Adrianna.

"And if he's not?" Tate asked.

"Hope its Bo Buchanan and not Asa," Layla commented as they followed. . .

* * *

Jessica blew her bangs out of her face as she tried to pull her arm out of Christian's grip while he dragged her through Capricorn. Stumbling, she fought to stay upright even as she tried to avert her face from anyone else's, the idea that if she didn't see anyone, maybe they wouldn't notice her. "Christian, please. Just stop this," she pleaded in desperation.

"You ruined everything, and you want me to stop this?" Christian spit out without looking at her as he came to a sudden stop and yanked her up to look at him. "Tell me, Jessica. How many times did I beg you to stop it? To stop screwing around on my brother?" he demanded, his anger and voice growing with each word, as did the crowd around them. "You were supposed to have changed, but you're the same slut you were back when we were kids!"

"Christian, please. . ." she started, her eyes darting around the crowded club and the people gathering around them as she tried to pull away from him, afraid of what she saw in his eyes. Hurting as much from that as from the increasing pressure of his hands digging into her arms and the eye she knew would be swelling from where he had hit her before pulling her down the hall. "Can't we talk somewhere else?"

"Why? So you can lie some more? Sweet talk me? Convince me that you're not some whore? Some common slut? That I'm wrong?" he asked in disgust. "How many times over the years have I bought that line of bull?" he asked as he started to shake her. "How many times have I taken it and then let you back into my bed only for you to throw me over for someone else? Hell, I even had to step aside for my brother!"

"And you threw me aside for my sister!" she threw back angry at the accusation.

Laughing, Christian backhanded her forcefully, forgetting where they were; who they were in front of. Who they pretended to be in public. "What can I say? She was a better lay?" he laughed as he watched her crawl away and crouched down to her level. "Poor put upon little Jessica," he taunted. "The Princess in the Ivory tower," he teased as he slid his hands around her throat. "The one who like it rough," he laughed as he started to squeeze while she went to pull away, "while she teased. But I'll tell you one thing, at least your sister was faithful. With her body at least. . ."

* * *

Vincent cursed as he saw what was going on and pushed his way through the crowd, well aware that more than a dozen of Landview's so called finest were watching the scene unfold around them. He didn't want to get involved, but he had quickly gauged where the Buchanans' where in reference to the growing crowd and knew that they wouldn't get to Vega before him, nor would Layla and her little posse of friends.

The only other person that he saw as being in the vicinity of approach and aware of the danger for Jessica was Todd Manning, and he was about as likely as getting to the two as he was. "Well, if I let anything happen to the airhead, Natalie will kill me. And I certainly won't mind knocking some sense into Vega," he muttered as he shouldered his way through the crowd.

* * *

Todd was pissed off.

He had been enjoying the remnants of the spectacle that Natalie had made and was plotting what to do with the information that she had left for him when he had first notice Christian dragging Jessica through the club. As people had started gathering around them, he had noticed that Bo and the others had been cut off from getting to them and reasoning with the imbecile to leave her alone.

And now members of the PD just stood there watching. . .

"Its times like this that I wish I had killed him when I had the chance," Todd muttered as he pushed his way through the crowd, taking note of the black man making a similar approach on the other side.

He wasn't sure why he was willing to help, but he wasn't going to turn it down.

A pissed off Christian Vega he wasn't going to take on on his own. . .

* * *

Talia slipped into Antonio's office and called his name softly, when he didn't turn she walked further into the darkened room and called to him again. "What do you need Sahid?" he asked without looking back at her.

"Just thought you might want to know your brother's dragging your wife through your club," she said simply, watching his shoulders slump.

Shaking his head, Antonio turned and looked at her with conflicted emotions: "I know I should go out there and pull him off of her like a good husband, but. . ." he looked away and punched the wall, Spanish curses spilling from his mouth.

"Ok, my Spanish might not be that good, but I've worked the streets long enough to understand every one of those words," Talia quipped. "What the hell happened between you guys that you're willing to let Christian manhandle your wife? That's not like you Antonio."

"How do you know what I'm like, Sahid?" he asked, rounded the desk that separated them to stand toe to toe and look into her eyes. "What makes you think that you know me so well that you can say things like you do to me? Pass the judgments you do on me? Overstep so many boundaries?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Talia looked up at him, keeping eye contact; refusing to back down from the anger or accusations: "I know you better than you think I do. I see deeper than you want me to, _Detective_ Vega. I know what they say. I know what I _see_. Even what you don't want me to see. Want anyone to see. I'm good at that. At seeing what people don't want me to see. Just like I'm good at making sure I only let certain people see what I want them to see. . . only sometimes, _they're_ too blind to see what I want them to. Sometimes, its not about overstepping boundaries, because one of the people has taken them down. The person just hasn't noticed. . . but if you'd like them reerected, _Detective_ Vega, its easily done. . ." she answered, ready to turn and walk away.

"Talia, don't. . ." Antonio sighed. "I'm sorry. . . things are just. . . Jessica has been cheating on me with Nash. . ."

"Don't tell me you're surprised by that," scoffed.

"That, no. That Christian knew? Yes. I threw both of them out of here. Apparently, Christian isn't happy with the fact that I basically disowned him."

"Wow."

"I should've known he'd take it out on her, and yet I can't bring myself to care enough to go out there and do anything about it right now," he admitted brokenly. "What kind of man does that make me?"

"I don't know what kind of man that makes you," Talia said softly. "I just know that makes you human."

Shaking his head, Antonio turned around and stared at her: "Sahid, I'm standing in a darkened room while my wife's being manhandled by my brother, and you don't see a problem with that? Even with the past that you've hinted at?"

Talia sighed: "She has people out there to break it up. If I had known the circumstances, I probably wouldn't have come back here to tell you what was going on. And my past is my past. It can only hurt me now if I let it. I try to make sure it doesn't. Try to use it to make sure that it doesn't hurt other people."

"That's all we can do, isn't it? Try not to hurt other people?"

"Pretty much," she shrugged.

Tiredly, Antonio sat on the edge of his desk: "the funny thing is someone getting hurt is how I found out."

"What do you mean?"

"Timing is everything as they say," he laughed hollowly.

"And?"

"Natalie takes off and I get a typed message and pictures of Jess with Nash and information that Chris knew for the majority of the time?"

Talia cocked her head to the side for a moment as she considered the information: "Natalie never struck me as being that vindictive. At least not where her sister was concerned. Don't get me wrong. I've heard the stories about when she first came to town. The rumors about that those two are the stuff that legends are made of."

"I don't think it was vindictive," Antonio replied as he looked down at his feet. "And I don't think that she thought I'd figure it out so quickly."

"Be too hot headed to?"

"Probably," he admitted. "Its, it hit me when I was fighting with Chris that Natalie had the guts to do what I didn't. To see what I didn't want to, and walk away."

"So what are you going to do about it now?"

"Think its cowardly of me to walk out the back door, go home, pick up the kids, and get on a flight to the Bahamas for a quickie divorce?" Antonio asked.

"Actually, I think it might be the smartest move you made in a long time. But can you take both kids? Legally speaking I mean?" Talia asked.

Antonio laughed: "I adopted Bree when she was born. I also made sure that if Jess showed any signs of being unstable, I'd get custody--- and Nash would have to deal with me. Precautionary measure. But yeah. Legally speaking, Jessica signed the papers when I adopted her. So did Nash. So I can do what I want."

Talia shook her head: "You're going to have one hell of a fight when you get back to town."

"Yeah. But if she doesn't want all her dirty laundry aired. . . a lot of which she doesn't even know I know about. . . a lot of it worse than just Tess. . . I think she'll learn to deal," Antonio shrugged. "See, I know some of what RJ has on her, and I made sure to learn what he could get on her."

Talia cringed: "That bad?"

"Worse," he admitted. "I just. . . I thought I would be enough. Wanted to be enough. . . loved her so much. . . or thought I did. . ." Shaking his head, he got to his feet. "Think you can handle One Pure People till I get back?"

"Sure. And if not, I have a feeling McBaine will be putting in a lot of overtime," Talia joked.

"Just watch your back with him. The guys will be giving him hell with the way Natalie left."

"We'll be in the same boat. I usually got hell for how I treated her," she admitted, then at Antonio's look added. "What? I'd forget that she got the job on merit and not just because she was the Commissioner's niece and we'd get into from time to time, especially when she'd come to the defense of a guy like Jones. I mean, for a while there he really looked guilty."

"So did Chris. . ."

"Yeah. Well, we'll get these guys. . . go get your kids and enjoy the sun for a little while. I'll hold down the fort."

"Just stay out of trouble."

Talia laughed slightly: "with you gone that should be easy."

* * *

Todd and Vincent converged on Jessica and Christian at the same time. Vincent easily pulled the Hispanic man off the blonde while Todd pulled his niece to her feet. With a quick hook Vincent sent Christian sprawling to the ground. "You really have to learn to treat women better, Vega," Vincent said as Sean came to his side.

"You should mind you own business," Christian said as he sprang to his feet and lunged at Vincent.

Vincent pivoted quickly, and Sean grabbed Christian preventing him from hitting the taller man while turning him and throwing him to the ground a second time. At a nearly indecipherable nod from his boss, Sean stomped on Chris's hand, crunching the bones. Jessica tried to tear out of Todd's arms at Chris's cry of pain.

"Uncle Bo, you have to stop them!" she cried as Bo, Asa, and Rene approached.

"Jones, call him off," Bo ordered.

"Just trying to help the lady out, Commissioner," Vincent said as he straightened his jacket. "More than I can say for some of your officers."

"We try to stay out of domestic disputes," one of them called from the sidelines.

"And the proper way for you to do so will be drilled into your heads in trainings in the near future," Bo informed the line of them. "Jessica, you ok?"

"Yeah.. . it was just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Todd cut in. "He dragged you through the club. Threw you on the ground and had his hands around your neck!"

"Your blowing things out of proportion," Jessica demurred.

"Jessica, honey, you don't have to be afraid of him," Rene coaxed. "We all saw what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Expect I was assaulted and that goon ruined my hand!" Christian bellowed. "I can't even get up! I want to press charges!"

"Anyone see Mr. Vega assaulted?" Bo asked, his tone and expression making it clear that anyone who supported the story would face dire consequences. Slowly the assembled crowd started to break up.

"Uncle Bo, aren't you going to arrest him?" Jessica asked.

"No one saw anything. Christian's word against Jones'. Same as yours against a bunch of others. . . nothing I can do," he said sadly. "Manning, you want to get her home?"

"I'm not going home. Antonio and I had a fight," Jessica admitted.

"We'll take her," Asa said. "And no arguments, or I will make sure that Christian is charged with something and those charges stick, understand me?"

"Yes, Grandpa," Jessica said as she looked sheepishly down at her feet and let Renee put an arm around her and lead her out of the crowded club.

"What about me?" Christian whined.

"We'll take you to the hospital," Adrianna chimed in.

"Umm. .. I don't think so," Layla put in with a flip of her hair.

"Excuse me?" Adrianna asked her partner.

Layla looked down her nose at her friend and raised and eyebrow: "I had inklings that he could be a bit verbally abusive when he was with Vang, but I always knew my sister could handle herself. And I saw how he treated Natalie when he first came back, but I always told myself that the girl asked for it. . . but this little display here. . ." she said with a swipe of her hand: "this is way beyond some cultural machismo. This is flat out abuse. I'm not helping a guy who likes to abuse women."

"Your ex-boyfriend and his goon beat my cousin up and ruined his hand for a second time, the least we can do is give him a ride to the hospital."

"My ex, stop your cousin from manhandling your brother's wife in a public place," Layla retorted. "I think one of us needs to get her priorities straight."

"Adrianna, Layla does have a point," Rex put in. "Chris did get what he deserved. Vincent only pulled him off Jessica. Chris went after Vincent."

"And got his hand damaged," Adrianna remarked. "Am I the only one here with any sort of loyalty?"

"I'll go with you," Tate jumped in.

"Fine. Go. Just think about the headlines in the tabloids," Layla remarked. "Designer of woman's lingerie takes abuser of woman to ER. Sure will make the latest designs fly off the shelves," she commented dryly as she pushed pass her partner and hurried out.

"She doesn't realize that things just got out of hand. . . that Jessica. . ." Adrianna started.

"What asked for it? Like you did the stalker?" Rex asked her. "If you're taking him, you can go with Tate. I'm not going. Layla's right. I turned a blind eye a few too many times at how he treated Natty. I should've broken a few things myself," he added before leaving.

Swallowing back tears Adrianna looked at Tate: "You really don't mind?" she asked as they helped to get Christian to his feet.

"No, not at all. . ." he smirked.

* * *

Cole stood staring up at Star's window. His bag slung over his slump shoulder, wishing he could say goodbye. Knowing he couldn't because he knew she would try to talk him out of going and it would only hurt more.

He had to do this.

Had to find out the truth about who he really was.

Who his parents really were.

"Thornhart, what the hell are you doing here? Planning on trying to run away with my daughter again?" Todd asked.

"No. Just planning on running away," Cole admitted as he turned to look at Todd. "I was trying to get the guts up to tell her goodbye, but. . . I can't bring myself to break her heart anymore."

Todd stared at him for a moment: "You really leaving? Why if not to be with my daughter?"

Cole laughed hollowly at that: "Found out somethings tonight. Somethings you might have already known. Like the fact that my mother doesn't exactly do the whole truth thing very well. I'm going to go find out where my Dad is."

"Your Dad's dead kid. Even Marty's wouldn't lie about Patrick being dead," Todd commented.

"True. But then again, Patrick would have to be my Dad then," Cole said shocking Todd.

"Shit. . . should've figured. The math was off. . ." Todd muttered. "But. . ."

"She's not my real mom either. . ."

"Right. . ." Todd sighed. "So you're just going to go off on your own and search out your 'real' parents."

"I can take care of myself."

"It could be a shock for them."

"They know who I was with. From what I read it was a temporary fix. Marty changed that. . ." Cole sighed. "Can you just. . . Can you give Star something for me. . . I don't want her thinking I just walked away from her. . . I know we. . . but first loves shouldn't be so. . .my Da. . . Patrick. . . he taught me. . ."

Todd nodded: "He wasn't that bad of a guy. He was the type of a guy you'd die for. Hell, technically I did," he admitted as he took the envelope and flowers from Cole. "And I won't tell Marty about this chat. Let her stew."

"Last bit of revenge Mr. Manning?"

"She helped to break my niece's heart tonight. The least I can do is return the favor. . ."

_well she was precious  
like a flower  
she grew wild  
wild but innocent  
perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
she was everything beautiful and different  
_

Natalie drove down the highway listening to the radio, fighting the urge to just turn around and go back.

To answer the numerous phone calls from her mother.

From Antonio.

Bo.

Her Grandfather and Father.

John.

Instead, she just kept driving, stopping only for gas.

Because she knew that if she stopped for more she'd break down and would turn around.

_stupid boy  
you can't fence that in  
stupid boy  
it's like holding back the wind_

Antonio packed the bags for Bree and Jamie quietly and quickly. The annoyance of not being able to get a hold of Natalie to make sure she was safe weighing on him. After 5 failed attempts, he just left a message and dialed RJ. "We need to talk," he had said tensely.

15 minutes later and with his own bagged packed he opened the door to the older black man. "You summoned," RJ said, clearly not amused.

"I thought you should know, I'm taking the kids out of the country for a few days," Antonio said as he let RJ into the apartment.

"When?"

"As soon as the plane's ready to leave."

"Nice notice. You know I can have you in court. Especially since Jamie will be missing school and. . ."

"Cut the crap RJ, I don't need it right now. The reason I'm leaving should make you happy."

"And what's that?"

"I'm divorcing Jessica."

RJ exhaled: "finally caught on that she was cheating on you with Breanan I see."

"Let's just say that I couldn't deny it anymore."

"What about the wedding tomorrow? I thought Jamie was all excited about being a flower girl?"

"Natalie called it off."

"She always did have more sense then the rest of that family combined," RJ couldn't help but mutter. "I do want to know what type of problems Jessica is going to cause. I warned you about her being a fixture in Jamie's life. How unstable she could be. And Jamie's also attached to Bree."

"I made sure that previsions were made so that should something like this arose I would have custody of Bree. However, I know Jess and the Bruchanans are not going to like it. As much as I hate to say this. . ."

"You want my help," RJ guessed.

"Jessica has been cheating on me for a long time. You know that. And with more than just Nash."

RJ smirked: "bought that clue too huh? Wonder when someone would figure out that that old flame hadn't been extinguished."

"He had to be covering for them for a reason other than brotherly love," Antonio was loathe to admit. "I don't want her to go after Jamie. She's been around long enough and influential enough. . . and I've been stupid enough. . ."

"She won't. . . but that might mean that. . ."

"I'll have to hand her over to you. . ."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but. . . Vega, we'll work something out. . ."

"And I can't believe I'm saying this. . . but how about we plan it on the trip. Jamie's going to be disappointed about the wedding, but maybe spending time with her grandfather will help. . ."

_she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
and you stole her every dream  
and you crushed her plans  
she never even knew she had a choice  
and that's what happens when the only voice she hears  
is telling her she cant  
stupid boy  
stupid boy_

John sat in the nearly empty hotel room staring at what he had found in the back of the closet.

A box of pictures of him and Natalie.

A scrapbook she had been making and had just stopped.

Empty pages never filled with pictures just waiting.

Shaking his head, he moved it to the side and pulled out another box.

A shoebox.

Slowly he opened it.

One by one he took it out the contents.

Folded forensics tests.

A after A.

Dreams he had crushed without realizing.

At the bottom, a note in her writing:

_**John,**_

_**If you found these, I'm surprised you dug this deep.**_

_**You never did before.**_

_**Never looked at the dreams you just brushed aside.**_

_**You got a verbal reprimand.**_

_**I got a crushed dream.**_

_**Kicked out of the program for trying to help you and disappointment in Uncle Bo's eyes and I almost lost my desk job. And then, to top it off, you accused me of being controlling. I lost my dream job because I loved you and wanted to help and made a mistake. I couldn't talk to my one friend, Vincent, because it offended you. But you… you could tell Marty anything, no matter how much it hurt me. You told everyone but me what you thought. What our problems were. . . if only you had talked to me it might have been different. I had a future, John.**_

_**A future besides being Mrs. McBaine.**_

_**You took that from me.**_

_**But someone gave that back to me.**_

_**If you care enough to look for more answers, you'll know where to go.**_

_**To our place.**_

_**Natalie**_

Intriuque, John got off the floor and looked around the room looking for more signs of her then the ring she had left on the dresser and date book she had left on the bed. But there seemed to be nothing of her here.

Then the words sunk in.

Their place.

It could mean Rodi's or even Crossroads, but it was some place closer.

And in his heart he knew.

The roof.

Hopeful that this was just one of her stunts, away to get him to see how much he needed her.

How wrong he had been.

A ploy to get him to go through with things when he wasn't sure, he hurried up to the roof.

Stepping onto it, he hit the switch to activate the lights and was saddened to see she wasn't there.

A part of him wasn't surprised.

Deep down he had been suspecting it all along.

And yet he slowly made his way to the middle of the roof and to the blanket she had spread out with pillows a top, reminiscent of another time. A wooded box placed carefully in the middle.

Curiously, he picked it up, and read the inscription: _wishes, hopes, and dreams. _

Instinctively, he knew whatever she had left for him was in here.

He sat there for some time just staring at it.

Knowing that by opening the box he'd be bringing things to an end, but wanting to know--- no having to know how she was ending things, and why.

With little care, he took off the top, and was surprised to find a letter on top of a pile of papers. . .

_so what made you think that you could take a life  
and just push it, push it around  
I guess to build yourself up so high  
you had to take her and break her down_

_**So,**_

_**You made it this far McBaine.**_

_**I suppose I shouldn't be surprise.**_

_**A good mystery always got you going.**_

_**And maybe that was what I was at the beginning. **_

_**A mystery.**_

_**Maybe you figured me out.**_

_**Or thought you did.**_

_**Only you didn't.**_

_**You didn't know me half as well as you thought you did. After all, if you did you would have saw this coming a mile away. You would have known I heard you tell Marty you didn't intend to propose to me. You would've taken all those outs I gave you. You would've understood that when I said I wanted a long engagement I really did.**_

_**And you would have also known that I was up to more than planning our wedding.**_

_**You would have realized that I wanted to be more than someone's assistant for the rest of my life.**_

_**So I couldn't be a Forensics tech.**_

_**And I didn't want to work for BE.**_

_**Did you think I wanted to wait tables and take orders forever?**_

_**Did you think that I'd just settle in and be a good little housewife and take your orders? As if!**_

_**I could barely deal with it when you were recovering, imagine me with no job?**_

_**I liked working for Evangeline. And admittedly I went into business with Vincent partly because you and Antonio pissed me off, but I had a plan and dreams. . . you never asked what they were. Why? Why couldn't you encourage me? Why couldn't you see what they did? What this box holds?**_

_**Its what I wanted to tell you that day.**_

_**That day when I found out the truth about our engagement.**_

_**When I found out the truth about myself.**_

_**Funny.**_

_**A woman who at the time wasn't my friend and a man you thought was someone I shouldn't give the time of day to where the ones who saw what you couldn't.  
What none of you could.**_

_**I'll have my dream.**_

_**Just not with you.**_

_**Because you could've never done anything but ruined it.**_

_**Crushed it.**_

_**Goodbye John**_

_**Natalie**_

"What the hell is she talking about?" John muttered as he put aside the letter and then started pulling out the other contents.

More letters.

Only these to Natalie.

Copies of LSATs.

Acceptance letters.

To Columbia, Stanford, Princeton, Seton Hall, Rutgers, Pine Valley, LU, Harvard, and numerous other law schools.

_she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
and you stole her every dream  
and you crushed her plans  
she never even knew she had a choice  
and that's what happens when the only voice she hears  
is telling her she cant  
and you stupid boy  
_

"What the hell did I do to make her feel that way? How did I screw it up so badly that she'd think that I wouldn't support her in this. . . in whatever. . ." he shook his head. "There's no way I'm going to be able to find her. And if I try she's going to think I'm just trying to ruin her dream. A dream I didn't even know she had. I can't do that to her again. I just can't. . .."

she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
and you stole her every dream  
and you crushed her plans, oh yes he did  
she never even knew she had a choice  
and that's what happens when the only voice she hears  
is telling her she cant

you stupid boy  
oh I'm the same old same old stupid boy

Carefully, John replaced the letters in the box and replaced the lid.

Slowly he got up and replaced his steps back downstairs and down the hall towards his room.

When he got there, he was surprised to find Michael there. "You ok, Bro?"

"I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She left notes. Said I ruined her dreams and her plans. She won't let me ruin anymore. She's not coming back. She's gone. . . I don't know where and she's not coming back and I don't know what I'm going to do without her. . ."

Michael looked away and then back at his brother: "Maybe its better this way, Johnny."

"Would you say that if it were Marci?"

"No."

"Then shut the hell up. Because its not. I screwed. I listened to you. I listened to Marci. I listened to Marty. I just didn't listen to myself and Natalie and I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me and she's not going to be coming back and she thinks that I ruined her life, and you know what Mikey? She's probably right? And not only that, I ruined my own to. So shut the hell up and go back to your perfect life, your perfect wife and your perfect kid. And know that you didn't fck it up and that tomorrow it will all be there when you wake up and the day after too because you didn't lie to your wife or yourself."

"John. . .I. . ." Michael started.

"No. . .just leave me alone. . .because your life will still be perfect and mine will still be screwed up just like always. Because that's how its always been. Ever since we were kids," John finished as he stormed into his room: "And that's not going to change!" he added as he slammed the door shut.

"Yeah. Right. . . Because, I'd never do something as stupid as lie to the woman I love. . ." Michael muttered uneasily as he moved down the hall wondering about karma. . .

she loved me, she loved me  
god please just let her know im sorry  
im sorry, im sorry, im sorry baby  
im down on my knees  
she's never coming back to me_  
_

Song credit: Stupid Boy: Keith Urban


End file.
